<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some things you only ever find at home by childoffantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578465">some things you only ever find at home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoffantasy/pseuds/childoffantasy'>childoffantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom Eskel (The Witcher), Light Predator/Prey, M/M, Mild Blood, Pain Kink, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), Subdrop, it's actually remarkably soft despite all this, not a ton of those but a bit at the end, some suggestive use of the term "brother", technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoffantasy/pseuds/childoffantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lambert had thrown himself at Eskel like this because he wanted attention and touch, and a wrestling match was easier to ask for, a split lip a known and accepted risk. It was the result that was unexpected. Lambert licked his lip to clear the welling blood, the iron tang filling his mouth and pain sparking bright from the cut and like a spark to birch tinder, suddenly Lambert </i>needed.</p><p>Lambert and Eskel take some time together at the end of a long season on the Path, before the routine of winter settles in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some things you only ever find at home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/gifts">violaceum_vitellina_viridis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a birthday present for my beloved friend LJ because apparently in this friend group we don't do birthday presents we do incredibly specific callouts. You started this trend, my love, you get to answer for it. Happy birthday &lt;3 A shoutout to Vinn for giving fantastic feedback about how this is going to kill LJ stone dead and also like, assorted cheer-reading. This was meant to be like 2k and take me an evening and a half and well, when have I ever come in under my expected word count? The really remarkable part is how I got it all done inside a week.</p><p>As far as tags go, there's some pretty heavy duty kinks in there, I am aware, but I've never written anything in my life that wasn't soft as shit, so it's all very loving and everyone is having a good time. I'm always happy to answer clarifying questions or give places to avoid, just let me know. My tumblr is linked in the end notes, you can hit me up there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out to be a split lip was what it took. Not even one taken during any formal training, this was just Lambert and Eskel scuffling like pups to fill the time while they waited to see if Geralt would make it north this year, and if so what parts of his entourage he would bring along. If and when Geralt made it home, the keep would fall into its winter patterns with guests keeping things interesting, and if not, Vesemir would call Lambert and Eskel to order to keep them sharp the minute the pass snowed closed, but in this waiting season, they could unwind and play some.</p><p>A scuffle it was, not even over any particular matter, simply Lambert grabbing Eskel in a headlock for the fun of it which devolved rapidly into grappling and rolling about in the dirt. Soon enough a slightly ill-timed twist from Eskel sent a stray elbow right in the direction that Lambert happened to be leaning, and Lambert freed his brother with a muttered curse. Fat lips were no stranger to either of them, but the point of the game was to play, so good natured matches like that one generally died with an injury, however minor. Sitting up, Lambert poked at his lower lip, and found his finger came away with a few spots of blood. Presumably his lip had gotten caught between Eskel’s elbow and a long canine, which happened often enough but…</p><p>It had been a while since Lambert had wanted. More often than not, all he really needed was warm, strong arms to hold him, sometimes while he took care of his needs with his own two hands, but at least as often just to sleep. It had taken a long time to understand Eskel wanted him in whatever way Lambert was prepared to give, and even longer before he had been comfortable letting Eskel hold him while he tended to himself. The fact that Geralt and Eskel had each other helped a great deal with that latter point, making it so Lambert didn’t have to feel as guilty about not wanting to be touched that way.</p><p>Now, though, Lambert was breathing hard and full of bubbling energy from adjusting to the pace of Kaer Morhen after a long season on the Path, and Eskel was before him, warm and strong and safe. He had <em>missed</em> Eskel, no matter what face he put on it, and he had missed being home where he knew every nook and cranny of a space that belonged to him. In this keep Lambert knew what the patterns were, knew he would be heard and understood and didn’t have to ingratiate himself to anyone to keep his head above water.</p><p>Lambert had thrown himself at Eskel like this because he wanted attention and touch, and a wrestling match was easier to ask for, a split lip a known and accepted risk. It was the result that was unexpected. Lambert licked his lip to clear the welling blood, the iron tang filling his mouth and pain sparking bright from the cut and like a spark to birch tinder, suddenly Lambert <em>needed</em>.</p><p>Eskel had stood to face him, reaching a hand to help Lambert up from where he sat, a hand Lambert grabbed at frantically, Eskel’s name dropping from his lips in a voice gone startlingly ragged. He had no idea what his face was doing, but Eskel seemed to track his abrupt change of mood and was well braced when Lambert hauled on the captured hand to bring himself to his feet. This put the two of them very close together indeed, which just encouraged the curling desire Lambert felt.</p><p>Despite not staggering or being particularly unsteady, Eskel’s hands came up to curl around Lambert’s elbows as if to help him balance. The four inches of height difference between them was just enough that Lambert had to look up to meet Eskel’s eyes. That fact combined with the size of the hands on his arms and the way standing so close together meant Eskel’s broad shoulders felt like they took up the whole horizon, all these things leaving Lambert feeling a little bit like a delicate thing. Eskel was encompassing, and Lambert was aware of only him.</p><p>“Eskel,” he croaked again, and Eskel’s fond expression broadened into an affectionate smile.</p><p>“Yes, little Wolf?” Eskel’s deep voice set Lambert’s bones to shivering and he barely bit back an undignified whimper.</p><p>“I want – I, you, I…” No coherent thoughts made it far enough to grant Lambert a full sentence to explain what he wanted, but Eskel could start the two of them in the right direction as Lambert trailed off into a silence so keyed-up he may as well have been screaming. Lambert’s teeth found the rapidly swelling place in his lip and bit down just to feel sparking pain in soft flesh and prompting another drop of blood to well onto his tongue. The renewed taste of it left Lambert more frantic still, despite being held in place by Eskel’s hands and gaze.</p><p>“You want me, Lambert?” Eyes wide, Lambert nodded like Eskel might take himself away if he didn’t agree fast enough.</p><p>Far from that, however, Eskel’s fond smile took on a delighted curl, and as he leaned in he murmured, “Teeth out of your lip.” Lambert let go, his mouth dropping open and he noticed he was breathing like he’d just taken the Killer at full pelt. Then Eskel’s lips were on his, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to the broken skin, then another soft but far less chaste kiss that went on far longer, and Lambert more or less stopped noticing things that weren’t Eskel as long as that lasted.</p><p>When Eskel’s mouth moved away, Lambert made to look up at him, and maybe pout a bit at the loss. Before he summoned enough will to do so, however, sharp teeth sank deep into where his lip was most bruised and his eyes flew open at the gut swooping sting of it. He was grateful for Eskel’s hands holding his elbows now, that kept his knees from going out underneath him. The pain was shining, intense where the injury was and deepening as Eskel held on. His heavy canines dug in as well, one on either side of the split, adding another layer to the feeling, intensifying it a little more.</p><p>As if the bite weren’t enough to bowl Lambert right over, Eskel was growling deep in his throat as well, a sound that said “surrender, little Wolf,” it said, “roll over and show me your belly.” Lambert’s gaze darted about, trying to find something to focus on in Eskel’s face which was close enough to leave him crosseyed, but looking away was out of the question, and despite the awkwardness Lambert found himself caught by the intense look in his brother’s eye.</p><p>After another long moment Eskel let go of Lambert’s lip (painpainpain again as blood rushed back into the flesh) and moved no further away as he rumbled right in Lambert’s face, “That’s mine, little Wolf, to bite as I choose, and you will keep your teeth to yourself.”</p><p>Sheer instinct had Lambert twisting his head to expose the vulnerable side of his throat, eliciting a pleased hum that he somehow heard over the thundering of his heart.</p><p>“Good boy,” Eskel said, and Lambert breathed out like a gut punch. “Upstairs now, I think.”</p><p>Only anticipation of getting what he needed once he made his way up all those godforsaken stairs was enough for Lambert to muster his trembling knees. The gods be thanked for Eskel who knew exactly when to be impatient, and when to move at Lambert’s pace.</p><p>Vesemir was nowhere to be seen as they made their hasty, shaking way through the keep and towards the bedchambers, a fact for which Lambert was grateful, uncomfortable with anyone else seeing his need. It was a vague sort of throwaway thought, however, immediately driven out of his head when he looked behind himself on the way down a long corridor and found Eskel watching him with the intent concentration of a predator. Feeling hunted was an unfortunately common experience on the Path, but Lambert had been back at Kaer Morhen long enough, and the walls of the keep were familiar enough that being chased by Eskel like this, without trying to turn it around and become the hunter himself, was exciting in a way that had Lambert’s blood up. Plus, Eskel could probably tell from the smell of him and the sound of his heartbeat, which was its own kind of excitement.</p><p>Lambert kept moving, skipping ahead of where he could hear Eskel’s boots hit the stone floor, and chanced another look over his shoulder, peeking just long enough to ascertain where his pursuer was without slowing, like prey might. This time Eskel was focused like he had been at the last check, but his lips were curled back just enough that Lambert caught the flash of a white tooth in the sunlight cutting in the window. Eskel knew the game Lambert was playing too, then.</p><p>A game it was, Eskel letting Lambert keep ahead, letting his footsteps make a noise Lambert could track, expending no more effort than it took to stay 5 feet behind. This lasted until they rounded a corner, and the T junction at the end of the hallway came into sight. The sound of Eskel’s footfalls vanished as if they had never been, and before Lambert had a chance to try and check where he was, a very deliberate noise came, this time no more than 3 feet away, startling Lambert into a burst of extra speed as he felt his heart kick in his chest.</p><p>Tracking Eskel only by the sounds he made intentionally, Lambert sped up ‘til he was racing down the hall, not quite running in a straight line because Eskel’s footfalls were shifting some from side to side. So focused was he on Eskel behind him, Lambert hardly noticed the oncoming junction until he was right on top of it. A long arm snaked unexpectedly about his waist, pulling him short so he didn’t crack his head on the stone wall, and instead found himself caged in and penned against the cold wall. The contrast of the cold, hard surface to one side, and Eskel’s hot, hard body to the other made Lambert shiver a little bit from the temperature and a lot from excitement.</p><p>Eskel leaned his weight against Lambert, arms still wrapped around him, and warm breath found his neck a second before teeth grabbed delicate hold of his earlobe and tugged. Lambert’s gut went into freefall, the race of his blood in his veins from the chase meant everything he felt was so much more intense, and that skin was shockingly sensitive normally. He wriggled in Eskel’s arms, knowing that it wouldn’t get him anywhere, but he had to shift, to bleed off some of the coiling tension before he combusted.</p><p>The only outcome of Lambert moving was a tightening of strong arms, and Eskel leaning a little heavier still into him, so the panting breaths he was sucking down had to slow. However, pressing their bodies that much closer together meant Lambert was within range to press his ass back against where Eskel was sure to be as hard and wanting as he was. Even with the codpiece in the way, Lambert suspected a certain amount of rolling pressure could be highly affecting, and immediately set about doing so.</p><p>With another sharp tug, Eskel finally freed Lambert’s earlobe, and purred in his ear, “Patience little one, I’ll give you what you need.” Sharp teeth set themselves against the skin over the big vein in Lambert’s throat, only pressing enough to let him know they were there, then scraped slowly shut, catching the delicate skin tight enough to pinch sharply and yeah Eskel’s teeth in his skin tight enough to leave marks was absolutely something he needed and hadn’t even known to ask for.</p><p>Taking his teeth away once he’d made a reddening mark Eskel licked over the abused skin in a satisfied, proprietary sort of way and Lambert would have moved his head to the side to give Eskel more room if he wasn’t already craned as far as he reasonably could.</p><p>“We’re almost there, you can walk a little farther down the hall.” In anyone else the sudden switch back and forth from predatory and possessive to affectionate and careful would have been startling, but it was Eskel. He was a hunter, the same as any of them, and he was long fixed in his role as eldest brother, protector and leader.</p><p>A handful of staggered steps later, Lambert fell through the door to Eskel’s rooms, certain that his legs couldn’t possibly hold him up any longer. That was okay, though, Eskel had him about the waist and manhandled him into place against the wall right next to the door, which was closer than waiting for the door to swing shut. Two thuds signalled the door was closed and locked, and Lambert was lost. He was safe away from unwanted eyes in Eskel’s space, and Eskel had him well in hand, both physically (Lambert was not small but Eskel was massive and strong to match) and emotionally. Eskel knew him as well as just about anyone under the sun and knew all the tells that said whether or not Lambert was on board with something he suggested.</p><p>If Lambert had had the faculties to think about it he might have been put out at how fast he could go from sneaking up on Eskel and leaping on his back to wrestle to melting into the wall, held up by Eskel’s arms around his waist, Eskel’s strong thighs pinning him in place. No urge remained to try and twist free or take control of the situation, the only moving he was interested in was towards Eskel. All Lambert wanted was to crawl inside Eskel’s skin, get <em>closer</em>.</p><p>With a soft laugh, Eskel obliged Lambert and leaned in to press them together chest to ankle, and caught Lambert’s lips in a long, hot kiss. He wasn’t shy about it, and Lambert was sure he could feel his own heartbeat in the throbbing of his sore lip, now sadly healed over and no longer bleeding. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps he could goad Eskel into drawing blood again, and then Eskel did something fantastically filthy with his tongue that drove the thought straight out of Lambert’s head.</p><p>Pulling up to breathe for a moment, Eskel said, “That’s a good Wolf, you just stay focussed on me and how I’m making you feel.” Losing a battle with himself, Lambert whined lightly, cutting it off as soon as it began, but Eskel beamed as though it had been a shining compliment. “That’s it, I want to know when you feel that good.”</p><p>Lambert wasn’t exactly convinced that he’d be able to make noises like that just because Eskel asked for them, but it was hard to worry about such a thing when Eskel was kissing him again, sucking determinedly on his lips, avoiding the swollen part just long enough to tease, before focussing on it relentlessly. Too much of this, Lambert thought giddily, and maybe the swollen spot wouldn’t heal at all, it would just be tender and red and bruised for the rest of the day, into tomorrow, maybe Eskel could come up to Lambert whenever, give him a kiss and sink teeth into his lip to send glowing shimmers of pain right through him. It wasn’t a terribly realistic train of thought at any other time, but in this moment, flushed and wanting, the idea curled hot in Lambert’s midsection.</p><p>Shockingly, Lambert realized he was in fact whining a little bit again, and even more shockingly he didn’t have it in him to be distressed at proving himself wrong so quickly. It just didn’t matter in the face of Eskel so close and so focussed on him. Although, Lambert realized, they could be closer, they were both in heavy layers suitable for the chilly corridors and courtyards of the keep, and while he could feel how warm Eskel was, it was muffled and slightly distant. He gathered himself with a massive act of will.</p><p>“Eskel, Eskel, off please,” Lambert punctuated his words by finding the hands he’d lost track of (where his knees had gone didn’t bear thinking about, really) to pluck randomly at the fabric of Eskel’s overcoat to make his point clear.</p><p>With another swift kiss to his mouth, Eskel said, “Of course, little Wolf, whatever you want.”</p><p>The indulgence in his tone emboldened Lambert to offer, “Want <em>you</em>,” prompting a laugh.</p><p>“You’ll have me little Wolf, don’t worry.” That said, Eskel shoved his hips firmly against Lambert’s to keep him in place, prompting what could be charitably described as a yelp, and leaned back enough to not hit Lambert in the face a second time while he worked the buttons of his jacket free and his arms out of the material. The jacket itself was pitched off to the side somewhere, and Eskel ducked back in to kiss Lambert’s protruding lip gently, leaving him with the impression that Eskel did in fact know that he was pouting at the loss of the warm body pressed flush against him, and any excuse that his mouth was doing that because his lip was fat would go exactly nowhere.</p><p>Instead of working on his own shirt, Eskel instead set to work on unfastening Lambert’s outer layers, then took hold of one arm at a time, working him free of the sleeves. Eskel moved him with care, like a precious thing, and one that was small enough to be placed where Eskel wanted with ease. It was a heady feeling, something Lambert wasn’t used to. Working one item of clothing at a time, Eskel gradually stripped both of them naked, first torsos, then pinning Lambert in place where he was leaned against the wall with a glance to remove boots and trousers.</p><p>Once they were both bare, Eskel returned to press them together skin to skin which was some kind of revelation. The mages said that the touch of a Witcher gave off a tingling vibration, and when Lambert had first heard that he’d wondered why that phenomenon might be limited to mages, when Witchers used Signs the same as any mage could. The best guess he had to hand was that the strength of the phenomenon was related to the strength of the magic user, and that of the Witcher. Eskel, whose Signs were stronger and more controlled than anyone’s in living memory, apparently had the strongest vibration of anyone, and sometimes Lambert swore it was enough for even him to feel, with his thoroughly average skill with magic.</p><p>Magical sensation or no, Eskel’s touch was exhilarating, especially so when Lambert was so very badly in need of that touch. The pain had been good, and would be good again, because Eskel certainly wouldn’t leave that injury alone, and might with any luck produce a few more stinging bruises in the near future, but the touch of his skin, hot and unyielding, set Lambert aflame in a long, slow building sort of way.</p><p>Suddenly Lambert wanted to have Eskel in his mouth, to make him feel good in turn. He made a soft noise and turned his face up to reach for Eskel’s mouth with his own, falling into a frantic kiss before breaking off to kiss his way across Eskel’s jaw and start working down his throat. Eskel was still pinning him in place at the hips, and Lambert didn’t have the capacity right now to process the implications of that, and instead kept focus on his new goal. He let his knees collapse for real, not even attempting to help Eskel keep him upright anymore. His entire weight rested on Eskel now and he wanted to go down.</p><p>A distant part of Lambert registered the brief surprise that crossed Eskel’s face, before he took hold of Lambert’s elbows again, and moved far enough back to let Lambert fall to the ground. Despite the support, Lambert’s knees hit the unprotected flagstones hard enough to make a noise, and his face stretched in a delighted smile at the realization. Certainly making Eskel feel good was what he was interested in doing now he was down, but in short order he would have a hard time ignoring the cold stone pressing against his knees which would just intensify the experience.</p><p>Wasting no time, Lambert immediately began to nuzzle at Eskel’s half-hard cock which was filling gratifyingly fast. As large as Eskel was, at this point he could still fit just about the whole thing in his mouth, which was going to stop being true in fairly short order, so Lambert pressed his face to the warm expanse of Eskel’s thigh briefly in an understated moment of affection, and then opened his mouth and got to the point.</p><p>Lambert was peripherally aware that he was working with more enthusiasm than finesse, it had been long enough since he’d last had Eskel like this to feel a little bit like it was all brand new again and he was really enjoying leaning into that feeling. He dove onto Eskel’s cock a little too fast, gagged, backed off, and tried again slower, remembering to mind his teeth a little better this time. The way Eskel’s breath puffed out above him suggested he hadn’t mucked it up too badly, and he might have smiled if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied. Lambert had been right, he could fit basically all of Eskel’s cock into his mouth at once for the time being, so that’s what he did, sucking and licking just gently, but not working too hard on it. Instead he let himself gauge the feel of warm flesh against his tongue, bask in the smell of Eskel’s skin. Even if Lambert’s mouthful wasn’t too familiar, the smell and warmth of Eskel was, and made him comfortable.</p><p>Most interesting was the way he could feel Eskel hardening as he sat, blood pulsing in the big vein until Lambert noticed his jaw had to stretch some to make room for him and his mouth was starting to get uncomfortably full. Pulling himself off with a wet noise, Lambert looked up at Eskel, the sun-browned expanse of his torso up to his face where glowing eyes met his. The intense adoration Eskel was looking at him with might have made him blush if he did such a thing. As it was, Lambert immediately let his eyes drop again, looking at the cock before him instead, noticeably harder than it had been before he put his mouth on it.</p><p>“Little Wolf, look at me.” There was no ignoring that voice, especially since he did want to look at Eskel, the problem was that Eskel was looking back. But look Lambert did, and Eskel’s hands came down to frame his jaw and keep him from turning his face down again. “You want to make me feel good, little one?” Those big hands let him move enough to nod. “You want me to help you do that?” Even more frantic nodding this time. Not that Lambert didn’t think he could make Eskel feel good if he tried but putting the direction of the whole endeavour literally in Eskel’s hands? An astonishingly attractive prospect.</p><p>“How much help do you want, sweetheart, just a little, or?”</p><p>“You do it please,” Lambert rasped. “All of it, whatever you want.”</p><p>Eskel made a little noise that sounded like it had been pulled directly from his gut, and made that adoring sort of face at Lambert again, which made him want to squirm, which in turn reminded him that the limestone flags under him were unyielding. It was a vicious sort of cycle, but Lambert wanted to make Eskel make that sound again.</p><p>“Whatever I want, hm? Want me to just put you where I want you and have you how I like? Tell me.”</p><p>“Please,” Lambert’s voice was fainter this time, he could feel himself getting lightheaded at just the idea, and Eskel took pity on him and didn’t make him summon more words than that.</p><p>Lambert’s hair wasn’t long enough to pull on, a fact he was suddenly regretting when one of Eskel’s hands slid around to the back of his neck to compliment the hand on his jaw and tilt his head back down at last. Lambert was very aware of the fact that he was literally between a rock and a hard place, as they hadn’t moved away from the wall, and he was perfectly happy to be there. A gentle tug on his jaw and he let it fall open, eyes fixed on what was really a truly gorgeous cock. He had to look now while he had the chance, because shortly he wouldn’t have any angle to see it at all.</p><p>The first pass was gentle, Eskel directing Lambert’s head carefully to make sure the angle was right as he fed him his cock slowly, and not more than Lambert could fit in his mouth. His jaw was stretched wide to accommodate the girth of Eskel, now fully hard, and the stretch put pressure on the injured lip Lambert had almost forgotten about until now in his distraction. He spared a moment to hope that maybe it would split and bleed again, and then Eskel moved in a first shallow thrust and Lambert’s thoughts fled.</p><p>Both of Eskel’s hands had shifted to cradle the back of Lambert’s skull, his thumbs were placed just before his ears, and one thumb shifted to pinch teasingly at an earlobe, making Lambert shiver. His head couldn’t move, held where Eskel wanted, and the rest of Lambert felt vaguely limp, unimportant and distant. The only parts of him that really mattered were where Eskel held him and had begun to thrust into his mouth slowly but speeding gradually. Lambert looked up through his lashes and at the sight of Eskel biting his lip in fierce concentration as he moved with careful control, which Lambert wasn’t pleased with in a vague sort of way. It was no fair that Eskel got to bite his own lip and say he was going to use Lambert how he wanted and not let go a little bit. Lambert couldn’t pull too much against Eskel’s wishes, but he shifted as he could, trying to meet Eskel’s next thrust and take his beautiful cock just a little deeper into his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, little Wolf, I’m not giving you enough? I can give you more, of course I can give you more. Hold tight.” Lambert blinked and after a moment figured out where his hands were (on his knees, they were on his sore knees) to bring them up and hold onto Eskel’s thighs. “Good boy,” Eskel crooned, and Lambert caught himself whining once again.</p><p>Once again Eskel began to thrust, a little faster than before, and a little deeper. Despite all the spit Lambert had already managed to leave all over Eskel’s cock, the tender skin of his lip was still being dragged about with enough friction that Lambert was sure now that it would split for a second time. Then Eskel’s cock moved far enough to the back of his throat that his gag reflex caught him by surprise, and he coughed around his mouthful as best he could. Sure that Eskel would try to pull away on his out stroke, Lambert tugged at his thighs to keep him from going far, make him come back and do it again. Eskel said he would give Lambert more, he said he would use Lambert how he wanted, and Lambert wanted that too, so badly.</p><p>By some blessing Eskel understood what Lambert wanted, and slowed his thrusts for a moment, enough time for Lambert to fight down the coughing and suck in a few breaths for his nose, and then started up again, as deep and then deeper. Lambert knew what to expect this time, fighting down the urge to cough and gag, though he couldn’t quite stop it completely and suspected he was making some truly strange noises. He didn’t even notice the tears running down his face until Eskel brushed across his cheek with a thumb and the liquid smeared. Again Lambert tugged Eskel closer by the thighs, right as Eskel gave a slightly deeper thrust than before, and Lambert felt his cock go straight down his throat, where it stayed for a beat – two – three before Eskel pulled away with a shockingly filthy noise.</p><p>Now Lambert could feel his eyes watering ferociously, but now that he’d had Eskel’s cock down his throat properly nothing else would do, and he didn’t even want to wait long enough to suck in a few gulping breaths, though he knew he had to. What was mere air in comparison to the way Eskel’s thighs trembled beneath Lambert’s hands in those three heartbeats? While he drew shaky breaths through his nose, Lambert took advantage of the fact that Eskel hadn’t pulled himself completely free of his mouth, and sucked gently, an almost soothing action to Lambert, though Eskel’s hands twitched against his scalp at the feeling.</p><p>Another few moments passed and Lambert began to get impatient, sure his breathing was in check and sure that he wanted Eskel’s cock like that again. He shifted on his knees, realizing how impressively sore they had become, which was in no way ameliorated by leaning on one side to give the other a break. Eskel only gave him a brush of his thumb on the side of Lambert’s face as warning, bringing his attention back where it belonged, and then Eskel pushed in again and in and in and Lambert’s mouth was full, his throat was full, he was sure somehow his chest was full too of bursting delight.</p><p>In the strangest sort of way Lambert lost track of time there, when he was swallowing Eskel’s cock the only thing that mattered was the smell and taste and feel of him. It could have been a second or an hour but the burn of Lambert’s lungs and the ache of his knees and the way something that could have been saliva or could have been blood was tracking down from his lower lip to his chin, none of these things gave any indication of how long Eskel spent there. All Lambert knew was that when Eskel pulled back again it was too soon and he whined deep in his abused throat in harmony with the rich groan Eskel gifted him with.</p><p>Two or three more deep breaths, and Eskel pushed in again, and the cycle repeated, each time better than the last. By the sounds he was making and the feel of his thighs tensing Eskel was enjoying Lambert’s throat, which made Lambert feel like he was floating up off the ground. Assuming, of course, that the air holding him up was at least as unyielding under his knees as stone, but pain was nothing, pain and the touch of Eskel’s hands were the only thing tethering Lambert to the earth and it was a tenuous connection, he was sure at any moment he could go flying off into space, if that was at all compatible with being so good to Eskel.</p><p>The tensing of Eskel’s thighs and his grip on Lambert’s head suddenly took on a different cast, not pulling away but restrained all the same when he had been relaxed into the rhythm of fucking Lambert’s face before this. The next time Eskel pulled out of his throat to let him breathe, Lambert made an inquisitive little noise, and mostly managed to not be distracted by how wrecked his voice was even with a wordless sound like that.</p><p>Eskel was panting like he’d been running, but he answered Lambert promptly. “You’re so good little Wolf, you feel so good on my cock, I’m trying to last a little longer is all.”</p><p>Lambert took advantage of the changed grip on his skull and shook his head a bit, not enough to dislodge the cock still held loosely in his mouth. Eskel needed to stop being ridiculous. He tugged again on his thighs, hoping that was a clear enough signal.</p><p>Still breathing hard, Eskel nodded, judging by motion of his whole torso. “Alright sweet thing, alright. Right down your throat, okay?” Lambert tugged again, heart racing, that was exactly what he wanted, for Eskel to feel <em>so</em> good.</p><p>Eskel had been holding him securely, but now he clutched at Lambert, thrusting mercilessly and forcing Lambert to take what he gave. There was no call for Lambert to move, just to kneel there with his mouth open and give Eskel pleasure just by virtue of his existence. Three more powerful thrusts and Eskel gave a deep groan that trailed into a snarl as his balls tightened and his cock twitched where it lay along Lambert’s tongue. He curled down over Lambert, thighs tense but hands gentle as he shook like a leaf in a gale. Lambert let his eyes fall closed, yet more tears spilling over, and reveled in being a vessel for Eskel’s orgasm.</p><p>Time lost its meaning again, but when Eskel pulled back a little to draw out aftershocks slowly across Lambert’s tongue, he noticed absently that his lungs were sore from how long he’d been without breath. The last few drops of Eskel’s release were salty to the taste, and he didn’t let Eskel’s cock fall free of his mouth until he’d swallowed a few times to make sure he got it all. When he let Eskel go, he looked up through his eyelashes and licked his lips, tasting blood once again and still enjoying the smell of Eskel standing so close to him.</p><p>“Oh darling, little Wolf you were so good to me, you’re just what I wanted.” Lambert let a pleased sort of smile curl his mouth, but Eskel wasn’t done. “And you’re looking up at me so prettily like you don’t even want anything for it yourself.”</p><p>Being called pretty was all well and good, Lambert definitely liked being pretty over being handsome or anything else most of the time, but what was Eskel trying to get at? It didn’t carry the inflection of just praise for the sake of praise, but Eskel had just come, and if he’d wanted to try to power through the oversensitivity to have another right away he’d still be in Lambert’s mouth so that couldn’t be it.</p><p>Eskel’s leg shifted, and his foot moved from just between Lambert’s splayed knees to nudge softly at Lambert’s own cock and what exactly Eskel was getting at became immediately and unignorably obvious. Lambert hadn’t even noticed, too distracted by sore knees and Eskel, but there was a true puddle of precome on the floor beneath him, his cock weeping frantically, and now that he was aware of his own arousal it roared through him viciously. He could hardly hear the whine he let escape through the rushing in his ears, but he could hear Eskel when he spoke again.</p><p>“I want you to come too, little one, it’s only fair –“</p><p>The sound of Lambert’s pulse in his own ears ears hit a peak unexpectedly as his orgasm took him completely by surprise. He leaned forward to bury his face against Eskel’s thigh, the slowly softening cock there brushing his cheek as Lambert sobbed out little breaths that he couldn’t hide from Eskel. Each wave rocked him like breakers on the coast, and Lambert with his newly returned awareness of his own body realized he was shaking convulsively at the strength of the orgasm he hadn’t even known to anticipate. He noticed also, that Eskel was no longer cradling his head, and instead was stroking his hair and down his neck and shoulders.</p><p>Gradually the straining tension of orgasm unwound and Lambert felt a bit like an overcooked noodle. He had enough capacity to press a few little kisses to the expanse of skin under his mouth and heard Eskel’s affectionate chuckle float down from over his head. Deciding his knees were sore enough that he wanted to get up and curl up in the much-neglected bed or something instead, Lambert leaned up, noticing with some delight that he had in fact left a small smear of blood on Eskel’s thigh where his lip had reopened.</p><p>Eskel was beaming down at Lambert like there was nothing better than watching him come untouched, all over the floor, and Lambert no longer had the energy to look away. He also wasn’t sure if he was gonna be able to stand up, his knees were going to be stiff as well as sore, and his feet were probably asleep. That apparently wasn’t going to be too much of a problem, though, because Eskel reached down and grabbed Lambert by the elbows once again, letting Lambert brace on his forearms and doing more than half of the work to get him upright.</p><p>Ferried to the bed like that, Lambert barely even needed to put feet to the floor, and then he sat there a little dumbly as Eskel went and stoked the fire, grabbed a scrap of cloth and dipped it in a ewer of water to clean himself and then Lambert up. He dabbed gently at the blood and saliva that had dried a little on Lambert’s chin, though Lambert noted that he left the bloody kiss mark ‘til the very end to wash off, which was sweet of him. It was a bit of a shame Lambert hadn’t thought to leave any other marks on Eskel, though Eskel had only really left the one small bite mark on him which was sure to be healed and gone by the morning anyway. Nothing for it, Lambert decided, if he was still feeling possessive when he woke up then almost certainly Eskel would be up for a nice hickey or something, and if not then it made no difference.</p><p>The pins and needles Lambert was expecting started up in his feet then, and somehow suddenly this was the wrong type of pain. A split lip and aching knees had been enticements, but the blood rushing back into his feet left him suddenly miserable, which was entirely stupid, but here Lambert was anyway, fighting back unfun tears. One look at his face and Eskel settled in on the bed, leaned against the pillows mounded high, and hauled Lambert over to lie across him before tucking the two of them securely under the covers. Safe in the dark of the blankets and the warmth of Eskel’s hold, tingling feet tucked against warm calves, Lambert snuffled sulkily, which at least meant that when his nose cleared all he could smell was Eskel and the way his own scent twined with his brother’s to feel like home.</p><p>Ready for sleep after a long while cuddled there, Lambert poked his head out from the shelter of the covers to make a squinched-up face at Eskel, who smiled indulgently back and stroked his hair. “If you’re frowning that means time to sleep, yeah? I’ll be right here Lambert.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Lambert mumbled, jaw as leaden as his limbs. “G’night. “Th’nks.”</p><p>A kiss was pressed to the crown of his head, and he dropped off into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, I'm <a href="https://childoffantasy.tumblr.com">childoffantasy</a> on tumblr as well in case of questions or if you just wanna chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>